Old Sparks
by Kit-cat99
Summary: Buffy and Spike dated in high school but Spike leaves after grad. Five years later, Buffy's band and famous and Spike is a well known reporter. He had to do an article on Buffy...and her daughter. COMPLETE!
1. Flashback

**Old Sparks**

Summary: Buffy and Spike were hot and heavy in high school, but then Spike gets accepted to a school in New York, leaving Buffy and all his friends in Sunnydale. After Grad he leaves, keeping in touch with them for about two months. 9 months after grad, Buffy has a daughter and the band of Buffy, Oz, Faith, Dawn and Willow, plus some of the other girls as back-up, make it big time and become super famous. 5 years later Spike is back to do an report on Buffy. He finds out some pretty interesting things.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any Buffy characters…they all belong to Joss Whedon…lucky bastard. I do, however, own any and all characters I make up…so there!

* * *

_Flashback_

"SPIKE! I have some great news!" Buffy said, running up to her boyfriend.

"BUFFY! I have some great news!" Spike said at the exact same time. Buffy blushed and Spike chuckled. "You first luv."

"No you." Buffy said.

"You sure?" Spike asked.

"Yeah totally." Buffy said, acting like the simple teenager she was.

"Ok…well." Spike said. He smiled and Buffy had to smile with him. "I got accepted."

"Accepted? Into what exactly?" Buffy asked, her smile dropping.

"That school in New York I told you about." Spike said. "They accepted me…and I…accepted the offer."

"So you're moving to New York?" Buffy asked.

"Well…yeah." Spike said. His smile was gone as well. "But I want you to come with me luv."

"Come with you? To New York? But…what about our friends?" Buffy asked.

"We'll still see them." Spike said, brushing golden hair out of Buffy's face. "Come on pet…this is a once in a lifetime chance."

"Then take it." Buffy said. "Don't let me control your future. I can't leave Sunnydale…it's been my home for the longest time now." Buffy looked away from Spike. "And like…we'll still see each other and keep in touch right?"

"Of course." Spike said, hugging Buffy. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah…go…go to school and learn how to be a big shot journalist." Buffy said, stepping back from Spike and forcing a smile. "But if you even think that just because you're across the country, means you can mess around with some other girl and I won't know…think again."

"You're the only girl for me Buffy." Spike said, kissing Buffy. "I gotta finish packing. I leave the day after graduation."

"But…grad is in three days." Buffy said.

"I know it's soon…but I think I should find a place to live and work over the summer so I can afford all the stuff I need." Spike said. Buffy's forced smile was gone as well. "Hey…what did you have to say?"

"What?" Buffy asked.

"Well you said you had great news as well. What was is?" Spike asked.

"Oh umm…I get to graduation." Buffy said, thinking quickly. Spike laughed.

"I know that already luv." He said. Buffy just shrugged. "Ok well I'm gonna go pack. I'll see you tomorrow night alright?" Buffy nodded. Spike kissed her once more before hurrying off.

"Well…" Buffy muttered, putting her hands and on slightly round belly. "We're gonna have a kid Spike…" She sighed before tucking her hair behind her ear and walking home. 18…18 years old, going to have a kid in a few months, graduate high school in a few days…and just lost the love of her life to New York.

The day Spike left his brother, Angel, Angel's girlfriend Darla and Buffy all saw him off. Darla knew about Buffy's pregnancy, as did Willow, Faith, Dawn, Buffy's mom and Anya. None of the guys knew, the girls all knew that if the guys did know, then they would tell Spike, and Buffy didn't want to stand in the way of Spike's career.

"Take care of her mate." Spike said to Angel. "And you take care of him." He told Darla.

"Doy." Darla said, hugging Spike. "Don't forget about us."

"No way in hell that's gonna happen." Spike said. He and Angel did their childhood handshake. He turned to Buffy. "Well…don't I get something?"

"Hmm…no." Buffy said, smiling and shaking her head.

"Well then…" Spike said.

"I'm joking you dipstick." Buffy said, hugging and kissing Spike.

"Ok…enough public display of affection." Angel said. Buffy pulled away and blushed slightly. Spike laughed and kissed her forehead.

"See ya goldilocks." He said, using his old nickname. Buffy just nodded. They watched him blend into the crowd.

"Bye." Buffy said quietly.

"Come on Buff…what you need…is a great big milkshake." Darla said, putting her arm over Buffy's shoulders. "See ya later hun."

"Bye." Angel said. He watched the girls walk away then sighed. Spike was some kind of idiot to just leave a girl like Buffy because of some school. He knew about Buffy being pregnant, Joyce let slip to him and Rupert, the boys' father. Neither of them told Spike because Joyce said that Buffy said that she didn't want him to know. Angel would never figure out why.

* * *

Ok so here's the first chapter. It's short but it's only supposed to be a short flashback. 


	2. Present

**Present**

Wow…lots of reviews. If you keep it up, this story will be going real fast. FYI: Just because her songs work, the songs Buff sings are gonna be Britney Spears ones.

* * *

Buffy sighed and sat down on a spinning chair, moving it slightly. She looked around at her band, who are also her friends: Oz, who was the drummer, was busy just messing around with the drums. Willow, the keyboarder, was watching her boyfriend with a smile. Faith and Dawn, Buffy's cousin and sister, as well as bass and guitar, were joking around. Dawn hadn't always been the guitar player, that used to be Spike's job. He had taught Dawn everything and she turned out to be pretty good.

"Alright, how's everyone doing today?" Wesley, their manager, asked, walking in with the back-up dancers. Darla, Fred, Cordelia and Anya. Two other girls, Nikki and Jasmine, were also back-up dancers. They were welcomed into the friendship fold…meaning that everyone else was nice to them and didn't try to make them feel left out.

"We're all tired Wes." Faith said. "Man…why did ya want us here so early?"

"Faith…it's noon." Fred said.

"Exactly." Faith said. Everyone laughed at her.

"Angel and Xander have gone to get Abby from school." Darla explained to Buffy, answering the unasked question. Angel and Xander were co-heads of the bands security. Xander had really bulked up after grad. He and Angel were the perfect combination to insure the safety of their friends.

"Good. I don't trust anyone else getting her." Buffy said. She caught looks from all her friends. "And when I say that…I mean to say…I don't trust any of the other security people to get her."

"We know what you meant B." Faith said, sitting on the arm of the chair Buffy was in. "Yo man…I just remembered something."

"What?" Buffy asked, looking at Faith.

"It's been three years to the day since aunt Joyce…" Faith trailed off because of the hurt looks Buffy and Dawn had on their faces. "Sorry…forget I brought it up."

"Don't worry about it Faith." Dawn said. "We don't want to forget her." Buffy shook her head. There was a moment of thoughtful silence. "Ok…so let's do this thing. Record another song for the new CD."

"We can't…not until Gunn gets here." Buffy said. "Remember he's singing with me for this song."

"Oh right…where is baldie anyways?" Dawn asked.

"Right here." Gunn said, coming into the room.

"Ok then…everyone's here…let's make some music." Willow said. They all took their places by their instruments and Buffy and Gunn stood in front of the mics. The dancers didn't really need to be there but they always came because A) four of them were friends with the band and B) they always enjoyed working on their dance moves to the actual band instead of just a recording. They got about 30 seconds into the song before the door opened and in ran a five year old girl with blonde pigtails and shocking blue eyes. She had on a pink t-shirt and blue jean overalls. Buffy stopped singing and picked up her daughter. Angel and Xander walked in and went over to their girlfriends (Xander is with Anya)

"Hi mommy…guess what we learned in school today?" Abby said. Wesley sighed and stopped the recording.

"What did you learn sweetie?" Buffy asked, sitting in the spinning chair again.

"I learned how to count to twenty." Abby said.

"Really…well let's hear then." Buffy said.

"If you had told me that Buffy would love someone more then Spike…I would have said you were lying." Gunn said as everyone watched Abby recite the numbers very slowly.

"Tell me about it." Cordelia said. "I thought she'd be upset forever."

"…Eighttween…ninetween…twenty." Abby said, smiling triumphantly. Buffy smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Hey way to go mini babe." Faith said, hugging Abby.

"Ok can we get this song done?" Gunn asked. "I have a job to get back to."

"Yeah yeah." Buffy said, standing up and putting Abby on the chair. Gunn was the only guy that she knew that worked for this song. She and Faith went back to their spots and Wes cued them in to start. Buffy did some dancing as well while she sang. They did the remix of _Boys._

(((FYI: Not putting the lyrics in.)))

To anyone else, that song would not have seemed appropriate to sing in front of a five year old, but Abby wasn't even listening. Angel had handed Abby her backpack and she had pulled out her crayons and colouring book. When the song finished, she clapped and cheered and everyone laughed at her.

"What ya drawing baby?" Buffy asked, walking over to Abby.

"I'm not drawing…I'm colouring." Abby said. She showed Buffy the picture of some cats dancing that she was colour. One of the cats was coloured blue.

"Pretty." Buffy said.

"Hey everyone." Harmony said, walking in. She was the secretary at the recording studio. "There's like…someone here to interview Buffy and Abby." Harmony smiled.

"I'm getting inta-vued with mommy?" Abby asked.

"Yep." Harmony said. Wesley went with her to get the reporter.

"Wonder who it is this time." Buffy said. "I've done like…five interviews with the same person."

"You have not." Willow said.

"Well it seems like it…god…they all the same after a while." Buffy said.

"Mommy can I play the drums?" Abby asked.

"Ask Oz." Buffy said.

"Ok…Oz…same thing." Abby said, looking at Oz.

"Sure." Oz said. Abby slid of the chair and walked over to the drum set. Oz held her on his lap and handed her the drumsticks. Buffy smiled. She was glad to have such great friends to help her, not only when she was giving birth to Abby, but also raising her as well. Although it was only true with Dawn, Angel and Darla (they had gotten a very interesting marriage shortly after the band hit big), Abby called everyone aunt and uncle. Faith and Willow were known as auntie Fay and auntie Wills. Abby was such a sweet girl…most of the time. She could be very intimidating at times and very stubborn. Besides the fact that she was a girl, she was like a miniature of Spike. The blue eyes, the profound cheekbones…everything. She had Buffy's lips though. Around Abby's neck was a heart shaped locket that had a picture of Buffy in one side and on the other was both Buffy and Abby.

"Is it possible for her to get any cuter?" Dawn asked, throwing her arms over Buffy's shoulders and jumped onto her sister's back.

"I don't know…can you get anymore annoying?" Buffy asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Yeah." Dawn said, smirking.

"Well then…there's your answer…get off." Buffy said as she pushed Dawn off her back.

"I wonder who this reporter is." Faith said, throwing darts at a dart board.

"Who knows." Willow said.

"You think it's possible that it's...you know who?" Darla asked.

"You mean Spi-" Faith started but Anya covered her mouth before Buffy heard.

"We don't know." Darla said. "Last time Angel or Giles talked to him, it was like four years ago. And I've read some articles that he's done. He's pretty good."

"Man yo…does it bother anyone else to know that Spike hasn't contacted Buffy? He did like…five times." Faith said. "And visited once."

"Well…they were both really busy." Willow said, not sure why she was trying to defend Spike.

"Doesn't mean he couldn't have written or called her cell phone. She's had the same damn phone forever." Darla said. They all looked over at Buffy who now had Abby on her lap and, while Abby coloured, Buffy braided her hair into pigtails. "Does anyone else have that feeling that something bad is gonna happen?"

"Oh yeah." Faith said.

"I think we all do." Willow said. "What's taking Wes so long?"

"You don't think this reporter…" Faith started but at that moment the door opened and Wesley walked in. Buffy looked up at him.

"Umm…Buffy…the reporter…well…" Wesley said. Buffy's face went pale but she nodded so Wesley turned and motioned for the reporter to walk in.

Buffy had to admit, it did catch her by surprise. She was so used to Spike's hair being gelled back but now it seemed like gel hardly even touched it. It was still the bleach blonde colour that she knew so very well. Spike also seemed to have lost the punk look he had going for all of high school. He wasn't exactly in the proper suit look either, but he certainly didn't look punkish anymore. He had on a dark blue button up top and black pants. He would have blended in so easily in a crowd that, had he been put in it a few years ago, he would have stood out.

Buffy closed her eyes for a moment then opened them to make sure he was actually there. She looked down at Abby to see her looking between Buffy and Spike.

"Mommy…is dat the reporter man?" Abby asked.

"Yeah Hun…that's the reporter man." Buffy said.

"Spike." Faith greeted coldly, nodded at him before taking Dawn and leaving. The others slowly followed. Angel and Xander stayed near the room though.

"Mommy…why doesn't auntie Fay like the reporter man?" Abby asked.

"You'll find out." Buffy said quietly. She looked at Spike. "You can sit down ya know."

"Just waited for the permission, luv." Spike said. Buffy flinched at the name as Spike sat down. "This must be Abby."

"Yep." Abby said. "I dis many years old." She held up one hand.

"Do you know anything about your father Abby?" Spike asked. Buffy wondered if this was for the interview or not. She guessed it wasn't because Spike didn't have a tape recorder out and wasn't taking notes.

"Nope." Abby said, shaking her head. "But uncle Angel says that's a good thing. Auntie Wills said he was a mean man to leave mommy the way he did."

"Abby…please stop talking." Buffy said.

"He asked the question mommy." Abby said, looking up at Buffy.

"I know sweetie…but you don't really have to answer them." Buffy said. "Remember how all the other reporters had tape players out?" Abby nodded. "Well he doesn't…" Buffy looked at Spike. "Ok can we just get this over with so that you can go back to your life."

"This is my life pet." Spike said.

"I meant your life away from Sunnydale." Buffy said, trying to keep her anger down.

"Right then." Spike said, leaning back. He pulled the tape recorder out and pushed a button. "Let's get started then." He looked at the paper he had with the questions. "How long have you been friends with your band?"

"You should know that." Buffy said.

"Yeah but the rest of the country doesn't." Spike said.

"Well then…why don't you just put the answer down that you know, and change it a little so it looks like I said it." Buffy said. Spike sighed and turned off the recorder. Abby was looking confused between the two adults. "Abby…why don't you get Xander to take you to get a drink?"

"Why?" Abby asked.

"Because mommy is about to say some words that you can't hear." Buffy said.

"Ohhh…" Abby said. She slid off Buffy's lap and went out the door.

"You know this was supposed to be between you and her though." Spike said.

"Yeah well if I was gonna call you a fucking moron…I can't have her in the room." Buffy said. She stood up.

"I guess your right." Spike said, standing up. "Because I was about to call you a stubborn bitch."

"Me a stubborn bitch?" Buffy asked. "What about you? You're the one that promised to keep in touch and visit." Her voice was rising and Buffy was sure that Angle would run in soon…unless he went with Xander and Abby…and Buffy hoped he did. "YOU ONLY CALLED LIKE FIVE FUCKING TIMES AND VISITED ONCE!"

"You know…if someone had told me about you being pregnant…I NEVER WOULD HAVE BLOODY WELL LEFT!" Spike shouted.

"HOW DO YOU FIGURE THAT?" Buffy asked.

"Oh please…don't give me that." Spike said. "You were acting weird around graduation…Abby's five years old…the band has been big for five years…we only graduated a little over five years ago. I'm not an idiot Summers…no matter how much you wanna think that I am."

"If you figured something was wrong then why didn't you stay?" Buffy asked, crossing her arms.

"Because you told me to go." Spike said. "God Buffy…can't you bloody remember that I did pretty much everything you said because I was that much in love with you. I asked you to come with me but you wouldn't leave."

"I think I'm done with this interview Spike…so when Abby gets back…why don't we go back to the real one." Buffy said.

"One more thing." Spike said.

"What?" Buffy asked, dropping her arms.

"Who's her father?" Spike asked.

* * *

HAHA! Stopping it there. Sorry about taking so long. 


	3. Confrontation

**Confrontation**

OK ok you guys win.

* * *

"One more thing." Spike said.

"What?" Buffy asked.

"Who's her father?" Spike asked.

Buffy didn't answer, she wasn't sure if Spike was asking because he really didn't know, or if Spike was asking because he knew but he wanted to hear her say it. Buffy was saved answering when Abby came into the room with a Pepsi can and a straw.

"Mommy…the bloody machine didn't have crème soda." Abby whined.

"Complain to Harmony about it." Buffy said, turning her attention to the tiny blonde.

"I did." Abby said, smiling and sipping her Pepsi.

"Well then…why are you telling me?" Buffy asked.

"Because I wanted to." Abby said. "And I came back because Uncle Xander says we gots to go."

"Ok then." Buffy said. "Go wait with them by the car alright."

"Ok." Abby said. She gave Spike a look before looking at Buffy. "Should I say anything to the reporter man?"

"Go right ahead." Buffy said, starting to pack up some stuff.

"Ok." Abby said. Spike looked down at her. "Nice to meet you…I think."

"Nice to meet you too pet." Spike said. They stared at each other for a moment before Abby turned and ran out of the room. "Does she always run?"

"Yep. Got a lot of energy." Buffy said.

"You still have to answer my initial question." Spike said, walking towards Buffy. She stood up, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"You wanna know…Give your dear old dad a visit tomorrow…and maybe you'll find out." Buffy said before grabbing her purse and sunglasses and leaving. Spike was left standing there, looking at the tape recorder on the table.

That night while Buffy was tucking Abby into bed, the question she had been waiting for came up.

"Mommy…why don't any of you like the reporter man?" Abby asked.

"Because…" Buffy said, thinking. She decided on the truth. "Abby…that man…Spike…he's your dad."

"Oh I know." Abby said.

"How do you know?" Buffy asked.

"I've heard you talking with auntie Fay about how much I look like my daddy." Abby said, playing with the blanket. "And I just…looked at him…and my mind seemed to click or something."

"Hmm." Buffy said. "Well…ok…get some sleep alright…we're going to see grandpa at nine."

"Alright mommy…night." Abby said, snuggling into the bed more. Buffy kissed her forehead and left the room with the lamp on. She walked down the stairs into the living room where Dawn was fast asleep on the couch. Buffy watched as Dawn rolled over and fell off the couch, waking up quickly.

"Did you see that?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah…don't worry…go to bed." Buffy said. Dawn nodded and gave Buffy a hug before heading up the stairs. Buffy cleaned up the mess before bringing whatever dishes there were into the kitchen. She decided to leave the rest of the work for the maid to do in the morning. Buffy headed up to her room, changed clothes and got into bed.

The next morning Buffy put a still sleepy Abby into the car and drove to Giles' house. He was expecting to her. Buffy always came on Saturday and Sunday whenever she was in Sunnydale. She had to carry Abby into the house and found Giles sipping tea and reading the morning paper in the living room. He looked up when she entered.

"Buffy…Abby. I've been waiting for you." Giles said.

'Why?" Buffy asked.

"I'm allowed to be excited to see my granddaughter…aren't I?" Giles said. Buffy laughed and nodded.

"Hi Grandpa." Abby said, fully awake now. Buffy put her on the ground and Giles knelt down to hug her. "I met…"

"Abby…how about helping me make some cookies?" Buffy said quickly.

"YAY!" Abby said, running into the kitchen.

"Ok…so we'll make cookies…and you just…don't be shocked if someone comes." Buffy said.

"Please…having you for a daughter-in-law…I expect newspaper people here all the time." Giles said, kissing Buffy's cheek as a greeting.

"Good point." Buffy said. She went into the kitchen. Abby had gotten most things out and was standing on a chair next to the counter with her own special little apron on. Buffy got the remaining things out and the set to work on making the batter.

Spike drove down the street, trying to stay near the speed limit. He was going to get a straight answer from her father. He already knew the answer to his question to Buffy from the other day, but he wanted someone to confirm it. There had been rumors and magazines all over the place over the last few years that Buffy had been dating one movie star or another. She showed up to an awards show with Orlando Bloom and people thought she was dating him because they were very close. That rumor turned out to be false…they were just friends.

Spike turned into Giles' driveway, taking little notice to the fancy car there as well, figuring Angel probably bought it for the old man. He killed the engine and got out of the car. He walked up to the front door and paused, wondering if he should knock on the door or just enter. Technically it was still his house so he walked right in.

Giles looked startled to see his youngest son entering the house. This must have been what Buffy was hinting at.

"William…what are you doing here?" Giles asked, standing up.

"Who is Abby's father?" Spike asked, going straight to the point. "And don't say you don't know. I know you do. The whole bloody gang does!"

"Well…" Giles said, taking off his glasses and cleaning them. He couldn't answer because there was a shattering sound and a yelp in the kitchen and next second Abby was running out of it and up the stairs. Both men watched her. She came back down carrying the first add kit. "What happened?"

"Mommy cut herself." Abby said.

"You're making cookies…how could she have cut herself?" Giles asked.

"Well…" Abby said, impatiently pushing her hair away from her face. "Mommy had the glass measure thing…and she dropped it after pouring the flour in…and she was picking up the pieces and cut her hand." She ran into the kitchen. Giles looked at Spike and Spike looked at Giles.

"Do you really have to ask the question?" Giles asked before going into the kitchen to make sure Buffy was ok. Spike followed.

"You ok now mommy?" Abby asked.

"Yep." Buffy said.

"Buffy…I need to talk to you…now." Spike said. Buffy looked up at him, saw the look in his eyes, and nodded. They went out into the backyard and Buffy sat on the porch swing. "How come you never told me?"

"Would you have left if you knew?" Buffy asked. "You wanted to be a magazine reporter for a long time…would you have stayed here if I had told you?" Spike couldn't answer…mainly because he didn't have an answer. Would he have left? Part of him said no…but part of him said yes.

"Buffy…" Spike said.

"I don't want to hear it Spike." Buffy said, standing. "Because more then likely…it's gonna be another lie."

"I don't bloody know alright!" Spike said. Buffy stared at him. "God! Part of me is saying no that I wouldn't have left…but part of me is saying yes. I tried to get you to come with me didn't I?"

"That's not the point." Buffy said.

"Isn't it?" Spike asked. "You sound pretty sure of yourself Summers. I tried getting you to come with me…but you were the one that pushed me into going…I remember it Buffy. You never mentioned anything to do with Abby…all you did was tell me to leave."

"I…" Buffy said.

"You told me to leave Buffy." Spike said quietly. "You told me that you didn't want to stand in my way. Why? Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant? Even if I did wind up leaving for some fucked up reason…I would have come back more. I would have spent a lot of time here."

"I'm not gonna lie…I have no answer to that." Buffy said.

"Then you have no bloody right to be getting pissed off at me as much as you have." Spike said. Buffy opened her mouth to reply but the door opened at the same time revealing Abby with a plate of freshly baked cookies. Buffy sighed and sat back down on the swing.

"Me and grandpa finished the cookies." Abby said. She looked between Buffy and Spike before going over to Buffy and offering her the plate. Buffy smiled and took two cookies. Abby went over to Spike and offered him the plate. "Aunt Darla used to say that the reason I love chocolate chip cookies so much is because you do."

"Well…that's right. I do love them…but…" Spike said, getting down on one knee to look Abby in the eye. "How can I know you cooked them right?"

"I did." Abby said, laughing. "Mommy eats them all the time. If it wasn't for the fact that I'm not allowed near the oven I could do it all by myself." Spike laughed and took some cookies. He bit into one then fell over like he was dead. Abby's eyes went wide and she put the plate down before looking at Buffy. She looked at Spike and poked him. Spike's eyes shot open and he grabbed Abby, who screamed and laughed while she tried to get away.

Buffy stared in disbelief as Spike started tickling Abby who was laughing and trying to get away. Buffy started laughing as well, not sure why.

"Mommy help!" Abby called. Buffy didn't think twice before jumping at Spike and pulling him off Abby. They fell off the back deck onto the grassy ground and rolled around, each trying to get in control of the other. Spike got it and knelt on top of Buffy. Before either of them could react, there was a small battle cry and Abby launched herself onto Spike's back. She put her arms around his neck and Spike took hold of her legs before getting up. Buffy sat up and brushed her hair out of her face.

It was simply amazing how fast Spike took to Abby and vise versa. It was weird too...it was as if they had known each other for the whole five years that Abby had been alive. They played as if it was all familiar to them. Buffy looked at the back door to see Giles standing there and motioning for her to come inside. Buffy rose, looked once more at the playing father and daughter, then headed inside.

* * *

Ok, so I finally got this chapter done…sorry it took so long. 


	4. Surprise, Surprise

**Surprise, Surprise**

Ok People. Sorry about taking two months to come up with something. Trying to get a part of another story done quickly so that I can read my damn book and not worry about intermixing.

* * *

"Amazing." Buffy said.

"Absolutely amazing." Giles said.

"What are we looking at?" Faith asked, joining the two in looking out the window into the backyard.

"Spike and Abby." Buffy said. "Look at them. You'd think with the way both of them were behaving around the other that they knew each other for a lot longer then a week."

It had been a week since Spike had found out and the only time that he was away from Abby was when she was asleep. All you had to do was look for one of them to find the other. He had taken her to the park, to the movies, out to McDonald's and had even spent three hours at Toys R' Us with her. Luckily for them, Sunnydale was a small place and pretty much everyone there already knew all of them from before they became famous. There weren't crowds of people everywhere that would have bothered Abby. Even Buffy was able to walk around the town by herself without worry.

"Yeah…weird." Faith said.

"Ok, ok I give up!" Spike said after he fell over and Abby jumped on top of him. "Let me breath for a few minutes." Abby nodded and lied down next to him. They were quiet for a while.

"Daddy?" Abby asked. Spike took a second to register that she was talking to him. He looked at her.

"Yeah?" Spike asked.

"Are you gonna go back to New York soon?" Abby asked. She looked really sad at the idea.

"Really don't know pet." Spike said, shrugging. "If I did…it wouldn't be for long. Maybe a week or two, just to try and convince them to transfer me here."

"You going to come back to me and mommy?" Abby asked. "Then you and mommy are going to get married right? And I can be the flower girl again?"

"Again?" Spike asked.

"I was flower girl at Angel and Darla's wedding. Auntie Darla said I was the prettiest person there." Abby said.

"I bet you were." Spike said.

"What if they don't let you transfer…" Abby said, taking a while to pronounce the word. "What if you can't be here?"

"Then I'll quit." Spike said.

"Will you join mommy's band? Aunt Dawnie says you taught her and you really good." Abby said.

"If mommy lets me." Spike said. "Then I just might. But I don't think she will."

"Why not?" Abby asked. "Doesn't mommy loves you no more?"

"Don't know baby." Spike said, playing with Abby's hair slightly. "Don't know."

"Do you still loves mommy?" Abby asked, rolling onto her stomach and holding herself up on her elbows.

Spike just looked at the window and at Buffy. Did he still love her? That question seemed to haunt him a lot these past few days. Every time he saw Buffy, there was very little said. Neither of them was willing to look the other in the eyes anymore.

"Daddy? Hello?" Abby said, poking Spike in the ribs. Spike shook his head and looked at her. "Did your mind go away like mommy's always does?"

"Yeah luv. That it did." Spike said.

Buffy heard a ringing and looked at the two cell phones on the table. Giles and Faith had each gone out already. Buffy flipped open her phone and saw it wasn't hers that rung. She gingerly picked up Spike's phone and answered it.

"Hello?" Buffy asked.

"Hi. This is Spike's Boss, Reese. Who's this?" A guy answered.

"Umm…Buffy." Buffy said.

"Ah." Reese said, knowingly.

"Ok whatever you're thinking, if it involves sex in anyway, stop thinking it." Buffy said. "Spike's just visiting his dad's…for the last week."

"Well what's he doing there?" Reese asked.

"Playing with Abby." Buffy said, absently. She looked out the window again.

"He's playing with your daughter? Why?" Reese asked.

"Why don't you ask him? I'm sure he'll be glad to answer." Buffy said.

"Well if you give him the phone then I will." Reese said.

"Okee Dokee." Buffy said. She went out the backdoor and watched as Spike was tickling Abby.

"No daddy stop!" Abby laughed.

"Spike!" Buffy said. "Sorry about interrupting the bonding…but your boss is on the phone."

"You answered my phone?" Spike asked, getting up.

"It was ringing." Buffy said, defensively. Spike just laughed. Buffy sighed in relief that he wasn't mad.

"I'll be right back Abby." Spike said. He walked over to Buffy and took the phone from her. They looked at each other in the eyes for a few seconds before Buffy went onto the lawn and started playing with Abby. "What's up?"

"What are you still doing in Sunnydale and why are you playing with the singer's daughter?" Reese asked.

"I'm in Sunnydale still because I want to be." Spike said, watching Abby and Buffy playing. Buffy caught his eye and nodded as if giving him permission to do something. "And I'm playing with Buffy's daughter because turns out she's my daughter as well."

"WHAT!" Reese asked so loudly that Spike held the phone away from his head. "You have a daughter?"

"Yeah." Spike said.

"You never told me." Reese said.

"I never knew until I got here." Spike said.

"So…what are you going to do?" Reese asked.

"What do you mean?" Spike asked, going into the kitchen.

"You can stay in Sunnydale and be with your family…or you can come back to New York and be at work." Reese said.

"Not exactly a tough question." Spike said. "I was gonna ask to be transferred here anyways."

"Spike…we don't transfer people." Reese said. "Besides…even if we did…couldn't transfer you there anyways. No base of operation there."

"So what now?" Spike asked.

"I don't know." Reese said. "I'd hate to lose ya." There was a silence in which Spike looked in the fridge and Buffy and Abby came in to find milk and some cookies on the table for them. Buffy lifted Abby up onto the table. She watched Spike carefully. "I got it."

"Ok shoot." Spike said.

"Put Buffy back onto the phone for a minute." Reese said.

"Ok." Spike said. "Buffy…he wants to talk to you." Buffy went around the table and took the phone from Spike. She gave him a look and he just shrugged.

"Yeah?" Buffy asked into the phone.

"How would you feel if Spike became…sorta like your official reporter." Reese said.

"Explain." Buffy said.

"Ok…you know how some of those celebrity couples have the TV shows?" Reese asked.

"Yeah." Buffy said, slowly.

"Well…what if Spike tagged along with your band and was sorta like your press control guy?" Reese said. "It sounded better in my head."

"Umm…" Buffy said. She took the cookie Abby held out to her. "I guess so sure. As long as he agrees."

"Great…feels like we're playing phone tag. Give him back the phone." Reese said.

"Ok…bye." Buffy said. She handed the phone back to Spike and ate her cookie. Spike talked a bit longer before hanging up.

"Is daddy going back to New York?" Abby asked.

"Nope." Buffy said.

"Staying with you." Spike said.

"YAY!" Abby said. Buffy and Spike both smiled at the huge smile on Abby's face.

That night Buffy stood in the doorway of Abby's room as Spike tucked her in. It was cute to see Spike acting like this. When she knew him in high school, he only let that sweet sensitive side of him out when he and Buffy were alone. With Abby, Spike didn't even act like himself. Buffy knew him to be the tough punk guy, so it was a surprise to see him acting like…well…daddy.

"Buffy." Spike said. Buffy jumped and looked at him.

"I want hug." Abby said. Buffy smiled and walked over to the bed. She hugged and kissed Abby.

"Night baby girl." Buffy said.

"Night mommy." Abby said. "Night daddy."

"Night." Spike said.

"Don't forget my night light." Abby said. Buffy turned on the Little Mermaid night light that was near the bed, then she and Spike left, closing the door slightly. Buffy walked into her room, which used to be Spike's room when he still lived there. Spike was using Angel's old room. He followed her.

"Buffy." Spike said. Buffy didn't look at him. Giles had gone out for the night so they were pretty much the only people in the house now apart from Abby. "Bloody hell Summers. Will you at least look at me?"

"What?" Buffy asked, turning around.

"Abby asked me some interesting questions earlier." Spike said. Buffy just nodded. "She asked me if I still loved you."

"And?" Buffy asked, wanting to know the answer. If he didn't still love her…then she'd at least know that there was no reason to keep denying the dates that kept getting asked. If he did still love her…

"I've been thinking about it. A lot." Spike said. "Truth is…there were times at the beginning, when I first left, when all I could do was think about you. You never left my mind, at all. As long as I was gone, there was always a thought of you buzzing around in my head. You hear all those rumors about you…"

"All the ones about me dating someone aren't true." Buffy said.

"I realized that." Spike said. "Just so you know…never dated anyone either…had drunk one night stands…but never dated anyone. Surprisingly never caught anything either." Buffy made a noise. "Anyways…I thought about Abby's question for a while and I got an answer."

"What is it?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah." Spike said. "I do still love you. Always have. Ever since I first met you." Buffy just stared at him. "Abby also asked if you still loved me. I couldn't answer because I don't know."

"What do you want me to say Spike?" Buffy asked.

"Just tell me the truth." Spike said.

"I don't even know what the truth would be." Buffy said. "I mean…sure I loved you. But then you left…and I know I told you to so don't bring that up again." She sighed and leaned against the wall next to the bed. "Five years is really a long time."

"If I kissed you…would you stop me?" Spike asked.

"I don't know. Why?" Buffy asked.

"Because I'm going to." Spike said. He stepped up to Buffy and kissed her.

* * *

Ok stopping it there. Sorry about taking forever and making this chapter not all too long but I really have no more ideas for this story. It's like my PotC story. Can't think of anything for that one either. ARG…stupid mind. 


	5. Happy Ending

**Happy Ending**

Ok so…yeah…no ideas have come to me so I'm just wrapping up this story. This is the shortest fic I have ever written.

* * *

_**BUFFY SUMMERS PREGNANT AGAINAND DUETO MARRY!**_

_That's right ladies and gentlemen, she's finally doing it. It's been three years since we all found out that none other then William 'Spike' Giles is the father of the cute and charming Abby Summers. Now both girls are ready to take on Spike's name as both husband and daddy._

"_What do you mean? I've been calling him daddy for the last three years." Abby tells us on an interview. The recently turned eight year old says that she was the one that brought her parents back together._

_The happy couple are due to wed within the next two months! Sorry girls, he's taken now for sure. And sorry to you too boys._

_And that's not all! Buffy Summers, 26, is reportedly two months along with a second child! No doubt fathered by the same man as the first child. _

"_It's not because she's pregnant again that I'm marrying her." Spike tells us. "It's because I've bloody well loved her ever since I first met her." He informs us that he's spent the last three years making up for the fact that he left Buffy eight years ago after their graduation, without even knowing about Abby. Spike, recently 27 (birthday a week and a half before Abby's), says that he was waiting for the best time to propose to Buffy for a while now. When she told him she was pregnant again, he popped the question and, according to Spike and Abby, Buffy burst into tears and accepted (after a few minutes of crying)._

"_They were happy tears." Buffy tells us, pushing her fiancé playfully. "I was expecting it. Spike told his brother, Angel, one of my heads of security, that he was going to do it. Angel told me what Spike told him. There's no secrets in this group anymore. Everyone knows everyone's business." That fact is true. Buffy told us that her keyboard and drums players, Willow, 26, and Oz, 26, had a secret wedding a year ago._

"_They didn't even ask me to be their flower girl." Abby informed us while pouting. "But that's ok. I love them still." She then smiled and went back to the drawing. Everyone, according to Spike and Buffy, believe that Abby will more then likely grow up to be an artist, but the same as mommy. It could be true. There's a lot of potential in this little girl, judging from her family and friends, it would be a surprise if she didn't become a famous name (and not just because of her being the daughter of a world famous singer). We were even able to get a drawing from the lovely artist (right)._

_Buffy says that she is more then ready to change from Buffy Summers to Buffy Giles. She says that she has felt part of that family for the longest time, and that bond only grew when her mother died._

_It also seems as if her sister Dawn, 24, will be following in big sister's footsteps. She's also engaged to actor Connor McCormick. As well, Liam 'Angel' Giles, 28, and Darla Giles, 26, have reported that they are expecting twins within the same time as Buffy is expecting her second. We can certainly be expecting that this band will not be doing any concerts or performances for quite some time, what with all the marriages and babies on the way._

"Wow…that was fast." Buffy said, looking over her shoulder at Spike. They were sitting on a blanket at the park. Spike was behind Buffy, leaning against a tree. Buffy was sitting between his legs, leaning against him. Both of them were reading the paper they had brought along with Abby was playing on the jungle gym.

"Yeah. Normally there's about two pages worth of stuff about you in there." Spike said, resting his hands on Buffy's stomach. They were in Chicago at the moment, having just finished a concert the night before. Buffy only had four more concerts before she went on maternity leave. Wes had been understanding. He had been a little edgy about having Spike as a personal reporter for the band but after Spike did an article that set straight quite a few rumors, Wes loved having him around.

"Mommy, Daddy, I'm ready to go back to the hotel now." Abby said, running over and dropping down on the blanket next to her parents.

"You sure?" Buffy asked.

"Yep." Abby said. "Remember. Aunt Dawn said that Connor is going to join us for dinner."

"Oh yeah." Buffy said. "Remember though baby. Connor belongs to Dawn."

"Yeah I know." Abby said. "He's still cute though." She looked at Spike. "Daddy what's wrong? Your jaw's all clenchy."

"Oh…I think he doesn't want to hear that his daughter has a crush on someone." Buffy said, giggling. Abby looked confused but laughed along with her mother. "I guess the press was right. We are practically the perfect family."

"Not quite so much luv." Spike said. "But pretty damn close. Soon as we get married and have number two…then we'll be perfect." Buffy smiled and looked at her ring. They all stood up, Spike rolled up the blanket and took one of Abby's hands while Buffy took the other. Angel, Darla, Xander and Anya were just a few feet away from them and they joined the happy family in heading back to the car.

On the drive to the hotel, Buffy stayed in a happy silence. Her life was perfect. She had a great career, the world's best friends by her side, a beautiful daughter, a caring family…and the most loving fiancé anyone could ever ask for. She also had another bundle of joy on the way…and this time she had Spike to help her. Yep…her life was perfect.

_**The End**_

* * *

Yeah…it's like the first chapter…short. But that's all I could think to do. I'm going to have another Buffy story soon called _Best Friend's Sister_. Namely, Buffy is Angel's little sister and Spike is Angel's best friend. I don't know if I want to do it as Angel being the leader of a gang and Spike being one of the gang members, or just Angel and Spike in college and Buffy joining them. Give me some help people! 


End file.
